Going Home
by Sami9415
Summary: Samantha doesn't know what to do with her life in Tacoma, so she decides to head back home to Charming. But what if going home was just what she needed to find the one person who could make it all go away? Juice/OC, minor Jax/Tara, minor Clay/Gemma
1. Finally Home

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. I own original characters.**_

**Chapter One**

My mind was a whirlwind of emotions, not knowing which one I was supposed to listen to. It felt like I was going in circles, and I was going nowhere fast. If I stayed here in Tacoma I would either end up dead or in some deep shit I didn't have business to be wrapped in. I had nothing here; no family, no friends, no familiarity. The Sons were here, but I didn't take the risk of getting on friendly terms with them. They watched over me, but I had nothing to do with them.

It was time for me to go home, to see my family again. It had been almost 2 years now, and I was too messed up to stay on my own anymore. I was lost after all the shit I'd done so far and needed help. God, I can't believe I, Samantha Teller, just admitted that I needed _**help. **_Like my mom, I was a stubborn bitch, and the word 'help' almost never left my mouth. Well, until now.

The 'Welcoming to Charming' sign made a feeling of relief wash over my body in soothing waves. I was back home where I belonged, where I knew I was meant to be. The stores, the people, the summer days; it was all a part of me that could never forget no matter how I tried. I was who I was because of Charming and the people in it.

The roads were still familiar to me, and I easily found my way to Teller-Morrow Auto Shop in my black Camero. The large sign and old garage didn't seemed to have changed a bit since I last saw it, the lot still filled with motorcycles belonging the Sons. I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to cry as I looked around at my 'home.'

I climbed out of the car with a new found determination, my nerves forgotten and replaced by courage. The garage seemed to be closed, and assumed that I would find who I was looking for in the club house. With a clear mind and a steady walk, I opened the door and headed inside the club house.

The place still smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, bringing back the memories of many nights gone awry with me and the guys. The lights were dim as always, giving the feeling of nighttime even though it was only noon. I saw crow-eaters scattered around the room, but none of the guys I were looking for. I did, however, spot someone wiping down the bar. He was wearing a cut, his patch telling me he was a prospect.

"Are you looking for someone sweetheart?" He asked me as he looked to see me in the doorway. "We're closed today." I nodded my head, walking further into the room. I came to sit on the bar stool, my hands clasped together in my lap.

"I'm here to see Clay." I told him, and he gave me a once over. He was skeptical of me. I obviously didn't look like a sweet butt or a crow eater in my fitted jeans, black t-shirt, and black flip flops. And he definitely knew that I wasn't one.

"He's havin' church," He finally said, pulling out a glass and setting it next to me. "You can wait for him though. Want anything to drink?" I got a simple glass of water, sipping on it slowly as I looked up at the clock. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer until church was over.

The time seemed to pass by eerily slow, and I quickly started to wonder if I was ever going to see him before the day ended. It felt like I had been sitting on the stool for a lifetime, the prospect having been gone to the back of the clubhouse for a while now. I let out a sigh, my hands resting under my chin as I seriously contemplated knocking on the chapel doors.

But I guess God answered my wishes because the door to the chapel opened up seconds later. I lifted my head and looked over as the men I had known since I was a baby filed out of the large room. It was an overwhelming sight, and I felt a sob rise up in my throat just by the site of them.

Standing up from my seat, I waited for the last person to exit the room. He looked older now than he had two years ago, more worn out. Most likely from the stress, I presumed. He had a cigar in his hand, putting it out in an ashtray next to a pool table. He turned, locking eyes with me for the first time, and I let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Daddy," I said, walking towards him. He seemed to be out of focus, but grabbed my up in his arms as I flew into his chest. The warmth I had missed now surrounded my being, causing the tears to fall faster.

"Holy shit," One of the guys said, I assumed it was Bobby. "It's Sam…" I let go of my dad to look up into his eyes, seeing that they were moist.

"My baby girl…is finally home again…" He said, and I just nodded my head. I was home, this time for good. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, and hugged me once again.

"I missed you so much," I said as we let each other go. "All of you." I turned and started hugging everyone tightly.

"Oh Tigger," I kept crying as I hugged him tightly. "You too Happy," I kept hugging everyone, saying their names as I went, but I came down to someone I didn't know, so instead I said, "We haven't met, but I missed you too," and hugged him as well.

"Where have you been these last two years sis?" Jax asked as he hugged me tightly to him, and I buried my face in his chest.

"I went up to Tacoma for a while, to clear my mind." I said, but then cried even harder. "But I messed all kinds of shit up and I was so lost I didn't know what to do so I came home. God Jax, I'm so stupid…" Jax just kissed my forehead and told me I was not anything close to stupid, telling me everything was going to be okay. And I believed him.

"Come inside and we'll talk." My dad said, and I just nodded, letting Jax lead me into the room before shutting the door. The three of us sat down and I held my arms tightly around me.

"Baby girl, what happened in Tacoma?" My dad asked, and I just stared down at the table. It was hard having to tell him what happened. I was so screwed up and knew that telling him would mean I had messed up. I couldn't face the reality of how upside down my life was.

"Sam, you gotta tell us." Jax said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I tried to, I really tried, but I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth before a sob beat me to it. I didn't have the confidence to tell them, knowing they wouldn't look at me the same again.

"I-I can't." I cried, putting my hands over my face as my sobs shook my body. "I….I need some time…to g-get over it all…I'm so lost right now." Jax didn't say anything, but instead just gathered me in his arms, hugging me as tight as he could.

"Whatever it is, I'll always love you sis; we all love you." He said in my ear, and I felt my dad join in the hug to. For the first time since I left, I felt the comfort of family.

"Where's mom?" I asked as I realized the one person missing form our talk. "Is she here?"

"No honey, she had to go to Nevada with Tara for a couple weeks, but she'll be back soon, I promise." My dad informed me, and I just nodded my head. My tears had begun to dry, and I wiped them away with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry I left daddy, I really am." I told him with a sniffle. "I was just caught up in the moment I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's alright baby girl, you're home now. That's all that matters." He told me, and I smiled through teary eyes. Both he and Jax kissed my forehead, and helped to stand up. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I could finally move on from that part of my life.

We walked back out into the main room, seeing everyone seated around a couple of tables. They all looked up at me, and I gave them a weary smile.

"I think this night calls for a celebration," Chibbs said, and called the prospect to hand out shots. "In the honor of Sam comin' home, we should enjoy ourselves." Everyone raised their glasses and yelled, "To Sam," before downing the unknown liquor.

I wasn't a big fan of drinking, but took a small sip, almost gagging as the nasty taste burned my throat. Jax saw me and laughed, taking the shot and drinking mine too.

"Stay away from the booze sis, we all know how you get when you drink. We don't need you passin' out on the bar top this time 'round." He joked, and everyone laughed at the memory of the time I was drunk beyond belief. And for some reason, I found myself laughing too.

It was great to be home.


	2. In His Arms

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. I own original characters.**_

**Chapter Two**

**It was early morning, and nobody seemed to be up when I got out of bed. In my week of staying here, I hadn't slept much. I usually tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, waking up in the early hours of the morning. **

**I was staying at the clubhouse for now, until I could get some stuff and move in with either Jax or my dad. But I was happy with taking one of the empty rooms here. It was nice and cozy, just the way I liked things to be.**

**I brushed my black hair in the mirror before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. I was only going to the kitchen to grab some coffee, so didn't bother changing out of my boy shirts and a large t-shirt that felt like a dress on me. I just slipped on some slippers and walked into the hallway, making sure to be quiet as to not disturb the others who were still trying to sleep. **

**I easily found the kitchen, pouring myself a small cup of coffee and mixing sugar and cream to my liking. I then walked out into the main room where I usually sat and enjoyed my morning coffee, but almost jumped out my skin when I saw someone sitting at the bar.**

"**Holy shit, you cared the hell out of me." I said as I laid a hand over my heart, feeling it beating rapidly. "I didn't know you were in here." He was working on a computer, giving me a small smile before turning back to his work. Having nothing better to do, I went to sit next to him, seeing what he was doing.**

"**I don't think I really met you," I said softly, looking at him. "I'm Samantha Teller, Gemma and Clay's daughter." He typed some more before stopping and looking to me. He gave me a dazzling smile, and my heart skipped a beat at the sight.**

"**My real name is Juan Carlos Ortiz, but people just call me Juice." He responded, and I nodded my head. "Welcome back to Charming, everyone's glad you're home." I looked down at my cup, swirling the liquid around in the cup slowly.**

"**Yeah, I really missed it here," I whispered quietly, opening myself up to him for some unknown reason. "Nothing was the same in Tacoma. I had no friends, no family, no one to talk to. It was like I was in a dark place, I felt so alone." I noticed he had stopped typing, and looked to see him giving me a sympathetic expression.**

"**It must've been really hard." He commented softly, and I nodded my head in response. "I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for my family, the club, the people I loved. Nobody should be like that."**

"**Yeah, I guess they shouldn't." I said, and let out a lifeless chuckle. Juice seemed to hesitate, but put a gentle hand on my shoulder, pulling me towards him. I let myself sink into his embrace, inhaling his scent. He smelled like cigarettes and grease from the auto shop, but it was an aroma that seemed to suit him so much. **

**I wrapped my arms around his stomach, letting my head fall on his chest as I let out a stressed out sigh. Juice's hand rubbed soothing circles in my back as I relaxed in his embrace. Juice was at least a good six feet tall, and I only came up to his chin. I felt…safe in his arms, like I did with Jax or my dad. **

**We stayed like that for a long time, neither of us wanting to let go. The only that made us break a part was the sound of feet coming down the hallway and all the guys, including my dad, us separate. Juice quickly went back to the computer, not looking back to me as he began typing again. I on the other hand, just grabbed my coffee cup, looking over at everyone with a small smile.**

"**Good morning," I greeted them, and blushed when I saw the 'I know what you were just doing' look. I felt the blush rise up on my cheeks, giving away my hidden façade. While still looking down, I pushed past the boys into the hallway, finding my way back to my room. **

**I quickly dressed in a pair of denim short shorts I borrowed from one of the crow eaters and a white t-shirt. I kept my slippers on since I wasn't going anywhere, and proceeded back out into the main room. Everyone was gone. Well, except for the prospect, who I learned was called Half Sack but I called him by his real name which was Kip.**

"**They're in the chapel." He answered my questioning face, and already had a coke sitting on the bar table for me to drink. I gave him a thankful smile, taking the drink and sipping on it. Kip and I were closest in age in the MC, him being 22 while I was 21. Juice wasn't far behind at 23. **

**Kip and I talked a lot about different things from boxing to motorcycles. We had a lot in common, and it was nice to have a friend that I could vent to about my shit. We talked for a while until everyone came out of the chapel, and I saw Juice send me a wink. If my facial expression didn't show how nervous I was, then my blush surely did. He smiled at me before sitting down with the rest of the guys.**

"**I'll help you out Kip," I said as he began pulling out beers to give to the guys. I grabbed a couple and headed over to the table. I passed them all out, stopping to talk to a couple of the guys along the way.**

"**Thanks doll," Tig said as he take a swig of the beer. "You know, it was kinda obvious what you and Juicy were doin' this mornin'." He gave me a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me smack his arm. If this kept going my cheeks were going to be a permanent red for the rest of my life.**

"**Yeah well, that's none of your business what me and Juice do." I told him with a playful glare, and he just shrugged his shoulders as I walked away to the next table. I handed everyone a bottle, and looked to see Juice smiling up at me.**

"**Hey," I said, handing him his beer. He took it from me, his fingers brushing against mine deliberately. **

"**Hey," He responded in the same manner. We stared at each other for a split moment before I heard a slight cough, turning to look at Happy. He was giving me a pointed look, his smile evident, and I just blushed once again before I turned to go back to the bar. I sat with Kip and we continued our conversation from earlier as the guys all talked about club business.**

**It wasn't long before my dad stood up, telling the guys they needed to go and do 'stuff.' Everyone immediately got up, and they all gave me goodbye hugs before heading out the door.**

"**Don't get yourselves killed," I said to them all, eliciting laughs. If only they knew how serious I was being. It finally got down to the last person in line, Juice. He pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing my tightly before letting go.**

"**Don't get in any trouble here by yourself." He told me, and I mock saluted him with a playful grin. He gave me a serious look, and I nodded my head, telling him I would be a good girl while he was gone. He mumbled a quiet, "You better be," before lightly kissing my forehead. In the instant he pulled back to look back at me, I felt the tingling butterflies in my stomach that I had only read about in fairytales. **

**He sent me another breathtaking smile before turning and making his way out of the door. I was now alone in the large clubhouse, and the sound of engines disappearing out of the parking lot could be heard. **

**I leaned against the bar and looked around at the empty room. What in the hell was I gonna do for the next couple of hours? I looked on the bar, seeing a wet spot where the guys had placed their beers before leaving, and an idea struck my head. I was going to clean.**

**This clubhouse probably been cleaned in decades, and I was scared to think of what I might find. But it was better than sitting around waiting for the guys to get back, so I started with my master plan. First I went to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves; there was no way I was touching any part of the floor with my bare hands. I got a mop and broom next, and went to work.**

**I was disgusted at what I found in the club. I almost gagged numerous times, finding dirty underwear and used condoms in almost every room I went in. I never knew these boys were so damn dirty, it made me want to puke. I swear it was like a zoo in here.**

**By the time I had finished all the cleaning and the mopping, the place looked so much better. I was actually not afraid to walk on the floor barefooted now. With a tired sigh I deposited myself on a bar stool, looking up at the clock on the wall in front of me. It was only four in the afternoon, meaning I would be here by myself for probably another hour or two. Great, just great.**

**I went behind the bar, grabbing a cup and pouring some soda for myself. For some reason the clubhouse seemed entirely different without anybody in it. It was rather…empty, and not just fact that there was nobody in here. It seemed to have lost its life, its happy air that always boosted my mood. **

**But then I realized that it was only because of the people that occupied the room on a daily basis that I felt the happiness. They made me happy and have a good time on their own, not because of the room. Even though this room held some of my fondest memories, it was still just a plain old room.**

**I must've dozed off, because I heard engines in the parking lot and practically ran outside. True to my ears, they guys were all parking their bikes, and I threw myself at the person in the closest distance to me.**

"**Did you miss us that much lass?" Chibbs asked in an amused tone as I let him go, and I hit his arm in response.**

"**I was so damn bored I thought I was gonna die." I said in a whiny tone, and he ruffled my hair, telling me that I didn't have to worry anymore. They were home. **


End file.
